FNAF: Scrapped
FNAF: Scrapped is a horror game made by Guyler Corp. You play as John T. Nelson working five nights as the nightguard of a storage facility called Fazbear Storage defending off killer animatronics. This game takes place in 2039. Humans *John T. Nelson (Night Guard) *Luke Cawthon (Phone Guy) Animatronics Freddy Fazbear He is a brown bear animatronic with a black top hat and a black bowtie. He has blue eyes and two black buttons on his chest. He is very withered and is covered in lots of holes. He starts in CAM 04. His pattern is CAM 04-CAM 06-CAM 07-CAM 09-Office. He becomes active on Night 1. He is slower than most characters. He is defended off with the electric shock. Bonnie The Bunny He is a purple bunny animatronic with pink eyes. He has a red bowtie with two black buttons. He is very withered. He starts on CAM 02. His pattern is CAM 02-CAM 03-CAM05-CAM06-CAM08-Office. He is first active on Night 1. He is defended off by giving him an electric shock through the cameras. Chica The Chicken She is a yellow chicken animatronic with pink eyes. She has a bib that says Eat! Her bib is slightly ripped. She is very withered. She starts on CAM 05. She can occasionally be seen holding a birthday cake in her hands. Her pattern is CAM 05-CAM 06-CAM 10-CAM 11-CAM 09-Office. She is first active on Night 1. She is defended off by giving her an electric shock in any of the cameras. Foxy The Pirate Fox He is a red pirate fox animatronic with yellow eyes. He has a black eyepatch on his left eye, he also has a hook on his right hand. He wears brown "pants". He is very withered and is covered in lots of holes. He starts on CAM 03. He first becomes active on Night 1. His pattern is CAM 03-CAM 04-CAM05-CAM06-CAM08-CAM09-Office. He is defended off by electrocuting him with the electric shock in any of the cameras. Golden Freddy He is a golden bear animatronic with a black bowtie. He has black/white eyes along with two black buttons on his chest. His head is gone revealing his endoskeleton. He is very withered. He starts on CAM 08. His pattern is CAM 08-CAM 09- CAM 10- CAM 11- CAM 08- CAM 07- Office. He first becomes active on Night 5. He is defended off by giving him an electric shock through the cameras. Dylan He is a white human animatronic with blue eyes. He has a red "shirt" with a yellow bowtie and two black buttons on it. He is very withered. He starts on CAM 05. His pattern is CAM 05-CAM 06-CAM07-Office. He is first Active on Night 2. Just like all of the other animatronics in the game you must give him an electric shock to defend him off. Kate The Cat She is a pink cat animatronic with green eyes. She has a red bowtie and two black buttons on her chest. She is very withered. She starts on CAM 02-CAM 03-CAM 04-CAM05-CAM07-Office. She is first active on Night 2. You must give her an electric shock through the cameras.. Croco The Crocodile He is a green crocodile animatronic with yellow eyes. He has a red bowtie and two black buttons on his chest. He starts on CAM 07. He is a very big threat since he starts very close to the office. His pattern is CAM 07- Office. He is very withered. He is first active on Night 3. He is defended off by the electric shock through the cameras. Charles The Chimpanzee He is a brown chimpanzee animatronic with yellow eyes. He wears a black "vest" with a red bowtie and two black buttons on it. He is very withered. He is the 2nd least withered animatronic in the game. He starts on CAM 04. His pattern is CAM 04-CAM 05-CAM 06-CAM 07-Office. He is first active on Night 3. You must give him an electric shock through the cameras to defend him off. Planko The Penguin He is a penguin animatronic with cyan eyes. His body is mostly black, except his chest which is white. He wears a golden monocle on his left eye. He wears a black top hat with a white stripe on it. He is very withered. He starts on CAM 06. His pattern is CAM 06-CAM 07-Office. He is first active on Night 3. You must give him an electric shock to defend him off. Sheldon The Squid He is a blue squid animatronic with blue eyes. He is slightly withered. He is the least withered animatronic in the game. He starts on CAM 09. His pattern is CAM 09- CAM 10- CAM 11- CAM 07- Office. He is first active on Night 2. You must give him an electric shock through the cameras to defend him off. The Hybrid He is a fusion of all of the toy animatronics. He crawls on the ceiling like Mangle. He is very withered. His body is made out of Toy Freddy's head, BB's head, Puppet's head, Toy Chica's chest, Mangle's feet and Toy Bonnie's legs. He starts on CAM 04. His pattern is CAM 04-CAM 05-CAM07-Office. He is first active on Night 4. You must give it an electric shock to defend it off. The Shadow He is a tall shadowy human-like figure. He has glowing white eyes and a glowing white mouth. He wears a black top-hat on his head. He is very tall. He can randomly appear on any night. Mechanics *Electric Shock: This is the main defense mechanism in the game. On every camera there is a thunder bolt symbol in the bottom left corner. If you press it and an animatronic is in the camera they will be electrocuted and they will wander back to there starting position. *Air Supply: Similar to the music box mechanic from FNaF 2, in CAM 14 you must wind up the air supply so you don't die from air depravation. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. The only animatronics that are active on this night are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. The Shadow is also active on this night but rarely appears. Most players live through this night. Night 2 This night is a little harder than Night 1 but is still easily beatable. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and The Shadow are still active on this night. Dylan, Kate and Sheldon are also active on this night. Night 3 This night is when things start getting kind of hard. All of the previous animatronics from the previous nights are still active. Croco, Charles and Planko are also active on this night. Most players die at least once on this night. Night 4 This night is when things start getting very difficult. All of the previous animatronics from the previous night are still active. The Hybrid is first active on this night to. Night 5 This night is very difficult just like Night 4 but actually even harder. All of the previous animatronics are active on this night. Golden Freddy activates on this night. Most players die quite a lot on this night. Night 6 This night is extremley difficult. All of the previous animatronics from the previous nights are still active. Custom Night On this night you can change any of the animatronic’s AI from 0-20. 0-2 being easy, 3-6 being medium, 7-12 being hard and 13-20 being extreme. There is certain presets you can choose on this night. Custom Night Presets 20/20/20/20: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are set to 20. OC Club: Dylan, Kate, Sheldon, Croco, Charles, Planko and The Hybrid are set to 20. Oddballs: Hybrid, Sheldon and Planko are set to 12. Impossible: All animatronics are set to 20. Beginner's Guide: All animatronics are set to 5. Fazbear Fever: All animatronics are set to 10. Canon Catastrophe: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy are set to 20. Note Instead of Phone Calls you have a note on your desk you can pick up at any night that says "Fazbear Storage Nightguard Guide: If you are reading this then you have applied for the job as the nightguard of Fazbear Storage. Fazbear Storage was built on November 13, 1986 and is still running to this day. Johnson Studios and formerly Fazbear Entertainment uses this place to store artifacts and animatronics from the various locations owned by the two companies. Most of the animatronics housed here are failed prototypes scrapped due to being to glitchy. The animatronics may tend to try to wander into your security office. We have installed security cameras so you can watch over the establishment without having to wander around the facility yourself risking your life. If you feel like any of the animatronics are getting particularly close then press the thunder bolt icon in the bottom left corner in any of the cameras. This button will produce an electric shock causing the animatronics to run back to there starting positions. If you flip to CAM 14 you will see an air vent. Due to this place withering and deteriorating a lot over the years some of our tech may be a little old or maybe even faulty. You must constantly wind the air supply up in that camera to prevent death from air loss. Johnson Studios is not responsible to death or harm to any person. - Kenny Johnson, CEO of Johnson Studios Trivia *This game takes place in California. *This game takes place in April 2039. *This game will get revamped hopefully in around a week with new animatronics and story. Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Stories